<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knock by CaveOfChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595448">A Knock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos'>CaveOfChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, SPOILERS FOR S2 EP39, TW!!!!!!! Themes of parents abandonment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 EP39 SPOILERS</p><p> </p><p>Sylnan hated that he had to bring... that man back. He hated it so much. So when he came knocking, an anger boiled inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah, i wrote this really late at night also TENTH JRWI WORK!!!! POGGERS!!!</p><p> </p><p>also all the text went all fucky so sorry. I fixed it now tho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was rising in the sky as Sylnan laid himself to rest. He gazed out the window onto the darkened world.</p><p>	Three light knocks bambared his plans for sleep.</p><p>	Lazily, he made his way to the door, looking through the small hole to see who it was. A face too close to Br’aad’s for comfort gazed back. Alwyn.</p><p>	Sylnan held his breath, hoping his father would leave. If you could even call him that, it wasn’t as if he had done anything to raise Sylnan. He guessed those four years were something, but he could hardly remember that now.</p><p>	“Sylnan?” The muffled voice of Alwyn traveled through the wood.</p><p>	He kept quiet.</p><p>	“Look,” Alwyn cleared his throat, “I know I’m only here because you need me for the battle with Ungaro but I just wanted to… to say I’m sorry again.”</p><p>	Sylnan held in a cold laugh. Sorry for what? Abandoning him for twenty years? Leaving him in a racist and terrible orphanage? Or was it when he had ordered Sylnan to rob those people, kidnap those people, just to stay afloat? </p><p>	“I just wanted to say that I’m proud of both of you. You are my sons-”</p><p>	Sylnan couldn’t stand it anymore. “No we are not. I’m as much your son as my this tavern is my own. Not at all. Especially with Br’aad. Do you know who taught Br’aad almost everything he knows? Who- who got him food? Who put a roof over his head-?”</p><p>	Alwyn’s voice pushed over his own. “Oh? And don’t you like I tried to help you? That bread that appeared by your door in the mornings some days?”</p><p>	“Oh please, that happened maybe once a month. You think that really helped? No. I gave that all to Br’aad. Every time. I was a kid, Alywn. I wasn’t a parent, Br’aad isn’t my child. He’s my brother. I shouldn’t have had to raise him.” Sylnan felt tears burn his eyes as he choked out the words, the only eyes he met was the oak door in front of him.</p><p>	“I tried my best, Sylnan! I could only do so much.” He could hear Brendon- Alwyn’s voice breaking at the end of the words.</p><p>	“So much wasn’t enough.” Sylnan hissed before turning away from the door. </p><p>	“Sylnan. Sylnan, please give me a chance…. Sylnan?” Alwyn’s anguished calls sounded out as Sylnan wrapped himself in blankets, hoping his voice would quiet soon.</p><p>	As the sounds of boots trailed away, Sylnan realised the tears holding the edges of his eyes. Should he have been that harsh? Maybe that truly was all Alwyn could do. Maybe Sylnan was wrong.</p><p>	His own choked sobs lulled him to sleep as darkness welcomed him into it’s unthinking paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>